Miley's Big Christmas Party
by Guenwhyvar
Summary: Miley's having a big Christmas party. This is my first Hannah Montana story. Just a bit of Liley fluff. Please let me know what you think.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or any of the characters, which are copyrighted properties of Disney.**_

_**A/N: Italics are flashbacks**_

Miley's big Christmas party had gone off without a hitch. Oliver and Joanie had spent most of their time together and seemed oblivious to everything else. Jackson not only hadn't done anything to spoil the party but he and his date had helped make it a success. Several others of her guests had paired off together and were having a great time. Even Sarah was having a great time yet after only a little more than an hour into the party Miley still felt as if something was wrong.

It wasn't the fact that she didn't have a date to bring to the party. After the last couple of attempts at landing and keeping a boyfriend had failed miserably. Since then she'd sworn off trying to find a boyfriend and didn't mind being single for the past few months. Miley had been in the dumps for a couple weeks after the last breakup wondering what was wrong with her because she couldn't hang onto the boys she liked. That went on until she was brutally honest with herself and admitted that her dad was right when he said the only person sabotaging her relationships was her.

"_Bud I could give you a big old long explanation about why your relationships don't work out and how it's not your fault, but we both already know real reason." Her dad had said. "It's you Miley, your the one who's wrecking your relationships with boys."_

"_Daddy say what?" She responded surprised that he actually said that._

"_OK, what about Jake Ryan, Johnny Collins or Trey Harris?" Robby Ray had paused but the serious look on his face kept her from answering right away. "Each one of those boys made every effort to make things work. With Jake you kept going out with then breaking up saying that he was too self centered, which you knew from the beginning, and you did it several times before the boy gave up."_

"_Daddy, dating Jake was like dating an animated mannequin. The boy's got no personality, which makes you wonder why he's so in love with himself." _

"_OK I'll admit that Jake was a bad example but you can't say that about the others. Now take Johnny Collins, he was a nice boy that you like and all you had to do was put up with Rico for one evening but but you couldn't do that. Instead you went out of your way to be mean and callous to Rico. Now I'm not saying that Rico didn't deserve it but since when are you really like that? Then with Trey you you went out of your way to be rude and insulting to his parents and when he pretended to like it for your sake you just kept it up. Come on girl you hate it when people insult me or your mama even a little bit and you let them know that right away. So it's no wonder that he never called you again. Shall I go on?" _

Once she had admitted that her dad was right Miley had to ask herself why? The only answer she could come up with was that there was someone in particular that she loved and would not settle for anyone else. So she went over the list of boys that she and Lilly were always talking about but none of them fit the bill. The only person she could think of that really fit that bill was Lilly.

At first Miley had dismissed it out of hand saying to herself "No way not only is Lilly my best friend but she's also a girl and I'm not into girls." Over the next few weeks she kept trying to dismiss the truth about her feelings for Lilly with excuses like her dad wouldn't stand for it. The fact that his little sister Billie Jo was gay and he loved her any way blew that excuse out of the water. The excuse that the kids at school would have a problem with it didn't hold up either since there was already several openly gay students and they were accepted by most if not all the other kids. So that excuse went down even faster than the first one. Eventually Miley had accepted the fact that she was gay.

Once Miley had admitted to herself that she was gay she noticed that there were a number of girls the she found very attractive but none of the held a candle to Lilly. After that when ever she spent time alone with Lilly it was hard to keep from kissing her and more. Now Miley was stuck with the problem of how to tell your best friend that you're gay and that you're in love with them.

With that in mind Miley talked her dad into letting her throw a big Christmas party at their house. When Miley had decorated for the party she made sure that there was plenty of mistletoe scattered around the house hoping for a chance to catch Lilly beneath one so she would have an excuse to kiss her. During the party couples took advantage of the mistletoe including several same sex couples with nary a peep from any one. As Miley had watched Lilly hoping for the right moment to kiss her lady love something bothered her the whole time. What bothered her was the fact that Lilly didn't seem to be enjoying herself as much as the rest of the guests were.

"What's why the long face bud?" Miley was so lost in though that she jumped a little when she heard her dad say that.

Miley composed her thoughts before replying "It's Lilly dad, she doesn't seem like she's enjoying herself and I don't know what to do about it."

"Sure you do Miles. She's just waiting for a certain someone to kiss her."

"Who?" Miley asked fearing the worst.

"Dangflabbit girl are you that dense? It's you she waiting for."

"Daddy say what?"

"Miley I'd have to be deaf, blind, dumb and dead to miss the fact that you to have been making eyes at each other past couple of years. Although it's been pretty funny watching you two girls fall for each other without either of you realizing that you both feel the same way."

"But...but how....." Miley's voice trailed off not daring to finish the question.

"How did I know you two were gay and in love? Miles I watched my baby sister go through the same thing when she was your age, that's how. Now get out there and give Lilly that kiss she's been waiting for."

As Miley made her way across the room to where Lilly was sitting talking to a few friends. Buoyed by what her father said she walked right up and touched Lilly's shoulder to get her attention then said "Lilly there's something I gotta talk to you about." As she spoke Miley motioned towards one of the unoccupied corners of the house.

Lilly excused herself the followed Miley across the room. When they got there Lilly asked in a cheerful tone and a hopeful look in her eyes "OK. What do you want to tell me."

When she heard that Miley almost lost her nerve so she simply said "This" as she leaned in and kissed Lilly. As Miley pressed her lips against Lilly's warm luscious lips it felt so much better than when she'd kissed any boy. It felt better than she had ever dared to imagine it would. Then when Lilly returned the kiss Miley felt like as though the entire world had disappeared and the only thing that existed was the gorgeous girl that she was kissing and who was pulling her closer while kissing back.

When they finally broke their kiss Miley became aware of the fact that every was looking their way whooping and clapping. Miley heard scattered comments such as 'its about time' and 'way to go'. She also noticed that several guys including Oliver and Jackson were exchanging money as if they had been betting. Miley sighed and said to Lilly "I guess we just came out of the closet whether we wanted to or not."

Lilly just smiled and answered "I don't care if the whole world knows just as long as you'll be my girlfriend."

The only way Miley could think of to answer that with was with another kiss.


End file.
